Jason Chance
"How many men d'you kill to get here? All of them, they were just doin' their jobs. Did they deserve to die? I'm just doin' what I was trained to do!" - Jason Chance justifying his actions Jason Chance was an Agency operative assigned to undercover work as an Army Lieutenant in the Chemical and Biological Defense Command. He had a history with the military for being a West Point graduate and fighting in Gulf War where he received the Bronze Star. Afterwards, the U.S. Army bestowed him the rank of Second Lieutenant and his presumable career with the Agency began alongside enlistment with the CBDC. Syphon Filter 2Syphon Filter 2 "Hey! You want some of this?!" '' ''"There's just one guard out there. Does that seem right to you?" '' ''"Yeah, it seems right...for a ambush." - Jason Chance and Gabriel Logan talking The unit commanded by Chance was active against the terrorist forces of Erich Rhoemer and his biological attack on Washington, D.C. Chance would later join Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing in Kazakhstan to secure crates of the Syphon Filter virus stockpiled by PharCom. The CBDC agents occupied Logan on the flight to the United States, only to have the C-130 transport shot down in Colorado. Chance kept Agency commandos informed on Logan's progress to recover PharCom data discs, and maintained his cover. When Logan arrived at the Agency's New York labs to trade his discs for Lian Xing's vaccine, director Lyle Stevens used Chance's association with Logan as a ploy in case Logan escaped custody. Chance dressed as a test subject and eliminated CBDC agent John Ramirez after Logan released him from a cell. He reported to Stevens and patrolled the rooftops surrounding the laboratories while wearing full-body ABS armor. Chance encountered Logan along a parking garage roof attempting to escape by helicopter. He was able to wound Teresa Lipan, but Logan shot Chance into the helicopter's rear rotary blades using a UAS-12 automatic assault shotgun and evaded the Agency. Appearances Syphon Filter 2 *'Levels' **Colorado Mountains **Colorado Interstate 70 **Agency Bio-Lab **Finale *'Multiplayer' Strategy "Let's dance!" - Jason Chance When facing Chance on the parking lot, be sure to avoid his sight. He has incredible accuracy and is armed with the deadly UAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun, which can make quick work of the player (Note: It is NOT recommended to hide behind the cars in the parking lot for Chance can destroy them with his UAS-12). If the player wants to defeat Chance traditionally they should run to the helicopter located in the middle of the parking lot and retrieve the UAS-12 in the weapons crate inside - whenever the player shoots Chance with another weapon (excluding the M-79) no damage will be inflicted and Chance won't be knocked back, instead Chance will stumble for a brief moment from the bullets. The player should then try to lure Chance near the rear of the helicopter (Note: Be careful near the rear, for you can also be killed by the rotary blades) to be able to shoot him into the rear rotary blades where they will slice through his armour and kill him. Alternatively, if the player still has any remaining M-79 grenade launcher ammo with them they can use the M-79 to knock Chance into the rotary blades; however this is not recommended as the M-79 has limited ammo depending on how the player used it in the previous mission, has a low fire rate compared to the UAS-12, the explosion's impact could kill the player, and the M-79 can destroy the helicopter that is needed to escape. If the player should run out of bullets they can retrieve another UAS-12 from the same weapon crate, likewise with Flak Jacket armour if the player loses any armour a weapons crate on the opposite site of the helicopter can be found. Personality Gabe: "When the transport plane arrived, I sent YOU up to secure it and Lian got captured. YOU turned her over to them." Jason Chance: "I told them where she was and secured the test subject for transport. Just doin' my job Logan, that's all - MY JOB!" - Gabe and Jason Chance discussing the latter's betrayal Chance was a textbook example of a sociopath; prone to consummate bluffing and was an emotional manipulator that lacked any conscience or human feeling. When his deceptions became clear to Gabe and he was cornered, he demonstrated the definitive sociopathic trait of employing mocking sarcasm to deflect responsibility from himself, claiming that he was 'just doing his job' even when it became obvious he had told the Agency where Lian was, and knew Gabe's location right from the start. Chance's deceptions ranged from pretending to be affected by 9-bang grenades and working with Logan to kill his own Agency men, to actively being locked up with Gabe in case the drugs the Agency had to interrogate him didn't work. However, when his deception was eventually unraveled, he tried in vain to justify his actions. He was ultimately decapitated when Logan blasted him back into the helicopter's tail rotor, a decision that cost him his life. Taunts during battle *"You were the best, Logan, but you let that partner of yours get under your skin!" *"Too bad about Teresa, looks like you did as good a job saving her as you did with Lian!" *"Ah, Ramirez died thinking you ''were the one who betrayed ''him!" *"Is that the best you can do, Gabe?!" *"You can't hide in there all day. That get your attention?" Trivia *Chance is the third chronological boss character to have worn full body armor, with the first being Anton Girdeux and the second being Erich Rhoemer. *Chance is referenced in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain UAS-12's weapon description. He's also mentioned in Syphon Filter 3 when Logan explained that Rhoemer used the same armor during their encounter. *Chance is the first Boss character to refer to Logan as "Gabe" while the ones before him say "Logan". *Chance is also one of the few antagonists who were mentioned by Singularity in Dark Mirror. *His revelation of working for the Agency is reflected in Dark Mirror, in which Kress pretends to act as a UN medical officer before murdering Janzen and the wounded soldier. *The USAS-12 is required to defeat one of two bosses, the first being him, the other being Erich Rhoemer. *His quote of just 'doing my job' is mirrored in Dr. Kaufmann of James Bond: Tomorrow Never Dies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:CBDC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer Category:Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer